1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to systems for comparing transmission losses, especially through optical transmission paths, although the invention has application to other types of transmission paths.
2. Description of Related Art
Systems for comparing transmission losses through alternative paths are well known in the art. One prior art optical comparison device employs a split common light source to transmit light along a given path through each of a corresponding pair of samples. The transmitted light is monitored by a corresponding pair of light receivers. The output of the light receivers is then used as the basis for comparing the two samples.